


30 day otp challenge - drarry edition

by Saraste



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 01:44:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11369967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saraste/pseuds/Saraste
Summary: 30 unrelated drabbles based on the30 day otp challenge promptsfrom tumblr. I'm aiming to get them done during July 2017.





	1. Whispers

**Author's Note:**

> Drabbles based on the [30 day otp challenge prompts ](http://flap-monster.tumblr.com/post/162469847674/ericandys-30-day-otp-challenge).

It isn't the first time they hold hands, but it the first time they do it in public. The halls are abuzz with whispers, the atmosphere tense. Harry feels Draco's hand tighten in his, he also holds on tighter. 

 

They both know, had known, that it wouldn't be easy, but they've already been enough to not care what other people say.

 

‘Let them talk,’ Harry finally says, when the Great Hall is in sight.  

 

‘Want to give them more to talk about?’ Draco asks.

 

‘They don't deserve to see.’

 

Draco sighs, bug perks up when Harry promises a kiss later.

 


	2. Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: cuddling somewhere.

Rain patters against the windowpanes of Grimmauld Place, but inside it's warm and cozy, a safe haven against the world outside, a respite before the future which is coming closer with all it's trials.

 

A pale arm shifts, a body sighs and the blankets settle again. One Draco Malfoy looks down at the young man in his embrace and ponders of the coming day, all the what-if’s it’ll entail.

 

The house craves more life to be a proper home again and Harry deserves to have more than Draco in his future. Eventually Draco cuddles close, morning will come soon enough.


End file.
